<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Truth or Dare Poe Dameron by Wookie1</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25833631">Truth or Dare Poe Dameron</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wookie1/pseuds/Wookie1'>Wookie1</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 03:35:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,461</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25833631</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wookie1/pseuds/Wookie1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Poe, you, and your squadron play truth or dare, it gets a little heated. Poe Dameron x reader</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Poe Dameron/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Truth or Dare Poe Dameron</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Truth or Dare Poe Dameron</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey Poe” Jessika Pava says walking into the hangar “General Organa said that we were free to do whatever we want tonight and tomorrow, and I was thinking we could have a night out with just the squadron” “Sure that sounds great Jess” Poe says rolling out from under his x-wing “Why don’t we meet at the cantina then we can go sit around a campfire in the woods.” Jessika’s face lights up at the idea “Perfect i’ll go tell the others” she exclaims before turning around and heading back towards the door “We’ll meet at 9” she shoots over her shoulder before leaving the hangar. Poe rolls back under his x-wing. </span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>At 9 Poe, Jess, Snap, Kare, and (Y/N) meet at the cantina before heading into the woods. Poe made sure to bring plenty of beer for the night. They sit and start a fire before beginning to eat and drink. The night starts with happy talk of times in the resistance and stories of their lives before. As the night wears on, and more drinks get finished the stories become more and more wild due to the alcohol in their systems, each story better than the last until they start dying down. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Eventually the conversation gets bland and Jess recommends a game. Everyone agrees a game would be fun and Snap says they should play truth or dare. He starts, “Truth or dare Jess” Snap askes “Truth” she responds, “What's your most embarrassing mission” Snap asks, a smile on his face, Jess frowns, thinking, “Probably the mission general Organa sent me on to </span>
  <span>Coruscant, when I had to go to a fancy party to meet a resistance sympathizer. I had to wear a dress and while the drinks were being served I knocked into a server and got a margarita all over it. I ended up meeting the sympathizer after the party at a local bar, he brought up the incident and I will never forget the embarrassment I felt” Snap and the others burst out laughing, Poe falling off the stump he was using as a seat “That was a good question Snap, but an even better answer” you say between laughing fits. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The game continues with a dare from kare, Jess making her climb a tree in just her undergarments and scream “I am a monkey.” The game only escalates from there, crazy dare’s get done and secret truths get told. The game reaches its peak and its Poe's turn, “Snap, truth or dare? he asks “Truth” he answers, “Do you like kare?” he questions, Snap turns bright red and looks at the ground “yeffff” he mumbles, too quiet for anyone to make out. Poe and you barely manage to stifle a laugh. “Sorry Snap couldn’t hear that, what’d you say?” Poe askes smiling brightly, “I said yes.” Snap mumbles louder. Everyone breaks out laughing. He turns even redder and Kare's head shoots up to look him in the eye. They say nothing but understanding seems to pass between them. Now Snap turns to Poe, his embarrassment momentarily forgotten, “Poe truth or dare?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Dare” Poe replies “kiss (Y/N)” Snap says, the smile leaves Poe’s face, he turns to look at you. You are sitting there, face slightly red looking him in the eye seemingly wondering what he would do, Poe looks back to Snap and says “I- I can’t” Snap’s smile grows “but you have to” snap responds “its a dare.” Poe turns back to face you and gets up, going and sitting down next to you, he pecks your cheek and moves to go sit back down. “On the lips Poe, oh and you have to stand in the middle of the circle” Snap says. Poe stands up and extends a hand to you, helping you up, his face looks sad. You stand in the middle of the circle feeling the anticipation of everyone around you, he leans in and places a light, lingering kiss on your lips, then he leans back and whispers “Im sorry (Y/N) I didn’t want to have to do that to you” then he walks and sits back down. You also walk back to your seat face crestfallen, you're sure no one noticed though. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jess noticed but did nothing about it for now, she would get Poe back for 1. Not noticing, and 2. Making her best friend feel that way. Jess knew how you felt about Poe even though you never told her, she had seen the way you look at him and talk to him. Jess also knew how Poe felt about you and was confused why he had acted that way. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>After that dare things settled down, the game ended and everyone walked back to base. Jess walked after Poe in the hallway and followed him to his room, then asked to come in. She sat on his bed and asked him “ why did you say that?” “say what” he responded curiously, “say that you didn’t want to kiss her” Jess said a bit angrily “because i didn’t” Poe said “Yes you did” Jess yelled at him. Poe looked a bit flustered “what do you mean” he said quietly “you did want to kiss her Poe I know you did” his face fell a little and he looked at the floor “yes i did” he said quietly “but not like that, not in front of people, not where if i had kissed her like i wanted to we would have been laughed at, and not without her wanting it back” Poe said getting a bit louder. “You made her sad, I could tell, her face fell after you kissed her and sat back down like it meant nothing” Jess said then walked out of Poe’s room and headed towards yours, leaving a confused and sad Poe standing there. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When Jess got to your room you opened the door and let her in, she went and sat on your bed similar to the way she had been sitting on Poe’s just a few minutes ago. “I know how you feel” Jess started “about Poe” you had been looking confused but your face then turned to defensive, “I don't know what you mean” you said “yes you do, i saw your face after he kissed you, i know how you feel” Jess said, her voice comforting. Your face went from defensive to sad once more, “I don’t know what to do” you said “I don't know how he feels, what he said to me after, how-how he didn’t want to…” “I know” Jess interrupted, “I know what you should do and how he feels” “you do?” you questioned, voice disbelieving, “yes, meet me at the same place in the woods in 5 minutes” Jess said then left the room. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She went back to Poe’s room and told him the same thing then left for the woods. Jess got there before them both and started the fire, when you arrived Jess told you to sit by the fire, Poe arrived a minute later. “What is this about Jess?” Poe asked, then he saw you, you were looking at him too with interest, “I think you both know” then Jess left and headed back to base. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>You both stood there not sure what to do. “(Y/N)... i-” Poe stutered “Poe…” you said “I'm sorry about earlier (Y/N)” Poe blurted “I-I didn’t mean what i said and when Jess came to my room and told me that I had hurt you I felt so bad I-...” “I know Poe” you said, feeling warmth grow in you. You and Poe looked at each other for a bit realizing how close you had gotten, he stepped forward closing the gap and took your hands in his, he looked you in the eye then his eyes flickered to your lips, you looked at him, eyes urging him to do it. “(Y/N) can I redo that kiss, can I kiss you the way I have wanted to since the day I met you?” he asked, his voice no more than a whisper, “yes…” you said, then you were in his arms and his lips were on yours, kissing you that way he had only dreamed of and you kissed him right back, pouring all the emotion you felt for this man into that kiss. It ended too soon, and you just looked at each other, foreheads touching, “I waited too long to do that (Y/N), i'm sorry I would have done it tonight, when I was dared to, but they were all watching and I couldn’t put you in that position”  he said “I know Poe all that matters is that you did it now.” </span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>